


Aftermath

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Jemma Simmons, F/M, Sad, Woman on fire, post 4x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She couldn't do this alone.She needed help.And help was what she was going to get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back and have caught up on canon. Major spoilers from 4x17. Hope you enjoy!

She was curled up, away from anyone else.

He had shot her.

Killed her in cold blood.

The look on his face.

She knew that it would haunt her nightmares.

She hadn’t even tried to sleep.

And she had been up for so long now.

She wanted it to be over.

The Framework.

She just wanted it done.

To be home.

No. Not home.

Not back at base.

Not in their apartment.

But Perthshire.

She wanted to be there.

Away from anyone else.

Except Fitz.

She wanted to be alone with him.

In a cottage in Perthshire.

Just the two of them.

Hiding away from the horrors of the world.

And anything it could throw at them.

But the longer she stayed in the Framework, the more it seemed like a pipe dream.

And now, now Daisy as gone. Captured by Hydra. She was going to have to continue this fight alone.

And she wasn’t sure that she could do it.

It was just too much.

Taking in a deep breath, she wiped away tears that were snaking down her face.

She was the only one here who could do anything about it.

She was the only one here who could save them.

Her team.

Her family.

But she couldn’t do it alone.

She needed help.

And she knew what she just had to do, the idea sparking and catching fire in her mind.

She took another breath, this one not shaking as much. Uncurling herself from the chair she was on, she made her way across the room and towards the notepad, leaving a note, explaining what she was doing, and not to follow her.

Then she thought better of it, crumpling it into a ball and hiding it in the back of the cupboard in the room. She didn’t want them to find it, to ruin her plan. They would try and stop her, prevent her from doing it.

But she had to at least try.

She was confident it would work.

She crept through the base slowly, past the room were Mace and Ward were making plans, and maybe even discussing her and to the garage.

It didn’t take long for her to drive to the nearest city, abandoning the car in some dead-end street.

She looked around her, and saw her face starting back at her. Wanted posters were up everywhere.

People were staring at her, talking and pointing.

They knew it was her.

Who she was.

And it wasn’t long before sirens were ringing out.

Hydra.

Multiple cars pulled up in front of her, and she simply raised her arms, allowing herself to be caught.

Hoping that her plan would work.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to [stjarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna) who gave me the idea that Jemma goes to Hydra to kick ass and save Fitz. Because I really think that could happen.
> 
> Thanks so much. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
